


Out of Favor

by Lawfuless



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Experimentation, Extremely Dubious Consent, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Goat Mom Is Best Mom, M/M, Pie fixes everything, Post-Pacifist Route, Selectively Mute Frisk, Sign Language, Soul Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-06-03 12:47:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6611188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lawfuless/pseuds/Lawfuless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An experiment doesn't truly matter unless it proves fruitful. This one Is VERY VERY INTERESTING...<br/>(AU where Gaster is an experiment and Sans is a really shitty guy.)<br/>(A bunch of somewhat connected oneshots and drabbles)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. LIGHT, LIGHTER, YET LIGHTER

**Author's Note:**

> I came up with this idea on a whim, wondering what it would be like if Gaster were actually an experiment of Sans. This is the result.  
> I own pretty much nothing.  
> 

He had been in the dark for so long that when he finally saw the light, he was nearly blinded. He didn't want to leave the comfort of the void, but he felt the old feeling of blue magic on him. He was yanked free, hitting the ground. The floor was tiled with an unfamiliar substance. He vaguely recalled it from one of the time lines on the surface, but he couldn't really remember much about it. All he knew was that he was dazed and in pain. A strange feeling.

"ah, there you are. to think that you somehow held on all these years in that place... tell me what it was like." There was excitement behind the collected tone of the scientist. His eyes- which lit up a shade of lavender fearfully as his magic flickered, then went out- looked up to the smaller figure. He shuddered fearfully, staring.

Sans, the skeleton before him, was the Royal Scientist. He and his brother Papyrus had been created as weapons during the war, but before they were truly finished, everyone was sent into the underground. They ended up being found and freed, raised by the scientist at the time. Sans then succeeded him, and took to experimenting whenever he could.

Eventually, Sans decided that it would be for the best that they attempt to replicate their own birth and see if they could create more skeletons. Papyrus and he combined shards of their soul and bones from both the dump and that they found while excavating the town. With the use of magic and science, they managed to create two weak children, Aster and Wingdings. And though they were proud to have made more, Sans still felt disappointed at their weakness.

When monsters started 'Falling down', Sans wasn't much concerned. Sure, he had to come up with a cure, but there was no way he could get it, or Papyrus... What he didn't realize that was poor weak Aster and Wingding could. When Aster got sick to the point almost dusting and Wingding went into a sort of coma-like state, Sans realized that his creation was more flawed than he believed. So he sought to change that while he could.

Shortly after the survivors were cured of their affliction, the doctor had the two perform an experiment to get stronger through the use of his machines. They assumed they would be doing something like simulations, as Papyrus had suggested. Instead, they were forcibly merged to make W. D. Gaster.

Over time, Gaster became Sans' favorite experiment. He was forced through a battery of tests until he eventually was tasked with aiding the skeleton in finding a way out of the underground through the use of something like teleportation. Gaster would enter the Void, the distance between locations only accessible through certain magic and genetics, and then he would attempt to make it past the barrier. But it didn't work. He was trapped in the Void instead, body, mind, and soul shattered beyond repair.

Sans had a gleam in his eyes. The promise of worse to come. He flinched as he was lifted by more blue magic, forced onto his 'feet'. The void had eaten away at his body, all that really remained were his hands, head, and the remnants of his patient outfit, resembling a turtleneck since the rest was gone. The other took his holey hand, dragging him to the work bench. Sans snipped off a piece of him, and black tears dripped down in pain, Those were collected, as were a shard of his palm from inside the hole.

He knew the only way he could get out of the battery of test to comes was to explain everything he could. So, he began signing in the air, vocal chords lost during one experiment or another. Everything was fuzzy and hard to remember. ' _Dark, darker, yet darker... An abyss of darkness. Nothing was visible at first. But eventually I was able to see more... Other places. Other universes. Time lines of a vast variety... I saw and became everything. But I also was nothing. Lost from existence. I cut my ties and was left to wander endlessly._ '

Sans quickly wrote some notes down on a nearby clipboard, which had spare paper on it for just that reason. "how did you feel? was anyone else there?" he demanded, a sort of mad glee in his voice. Gaster was almost afraid to say anymore, but to refuse was impossible. Sans would push him to explain. And sometimes, threats were the least of his concern when it came to coercion.

' _It was lonely. Depressing. Painful. The Void consumes anything in it's path... Unless one is able to resist it. There were a few others like me, from other timelines. Other.... yous. But none stayed for very long that I could tell. Though, they may have merely gone to another place in the Void, out of sight._ ' he admitted quietly, then followed the older around the little lab he had in the spacious house. Apparently monsters had made it to the surface. It wouldn't have mattered. Freedom was never an option for him.

"was there an effect on your soul?" Sans continued, ignoring the rest. At the slow nod, he stared him down. After a moment, he cleared his throat decisively. "well? what are you waiting for? bring it out."

He almost wanted to refuse, but there was no patience in Sans. He made a motion like he would use the blue magic, so Gaster quickly brought out the sad looking soul. It was fractured, oozing black and such a pale purple it was almost grey. Sans immediately grabbed it, almost bringing the younger to his knees. He roughly rubbed at the soul, and actually made him collapse into a sort of puddle. He groped at it, examining everything, smearing the black on his gloves. He smirked at the tears, slowing a bit down, keeping a steady rhythm.

Coming was embarrassing. He pressed his face against the ground, spine arching as his soul sparked a beautiful royal purple. Some of the black left, and a few fractures vanished. The colour became healthier, and he solidified a bit more, able to distinguish his body better. But it was still wreathed in the black of the void. He had drooled a bit on the floor, and his tears were back, harder than before. A wreck. A mess.

Sans silently collected the pieces of his experiment, and gave him a spot to rest while he got to work. Even if he was glad to be back, he missed the void... at least there he could be free.

He fell asleep, dreaming of the encompassing black, and the freedom it entailed. 


	2. ASTERisks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Touching a bit on the subject on Gaster's recent past and some of the deeper scars he suffered

He missed the soft comfort of Aster's voice. He rarely heard it anymore. They were too weak. Too nice. They refused to take control, wanting their dear Wing to continue living. Even if they argued about it, it never got far, Aster always taking a backseat to his more dominant half.

He pleaded to the void for so long to release them. So he could seperate from Aster. So they could go back to living separately. Eventually, he stopped. Neither could cope with it anymore. They tried separating on their own, tried forcing themselves apart with will and magic alone. All it did was briefly solidify their form in the underground, the split second long enough for a child to enter and startle them. Concentration gone, they faded.

When Aster finally went silent, it was a bit before Sans pulled him out. He had given up on saving them, focusing instead of the deep dark abyss and his own recollection of his arrival.

The core. It was the best chance for what Sans wanted. It had the most active magic available, and with that much magic, they could easily punch a hole straight into the void. So he was to fall off the ledge, gathering all his magic and funneling it into a portal. That was the aimed for results. But, of course, nothing could be gained without sacrifice.

His bones had been melted worse than before. One could barely tell he was a skeleton anymore. His hands had massive holes from landing on a broken walkway- that had been put down in case his descent was off-, hands pressing so tightly onto the ends of the railing that through the melted bones and preexisting holes, he had formed around the metal, the only thing clinging to him was the rust, which kept the holes open.

He had teleported back up, and Papyrus had taken care of him. He hadn't even flinched as they used sand paper to clean and smooth the holes. He simply dealt with his new looks. Aster, supportive as always, pitched in about how they now looked so unique that now no one could possibly immitate them. That made him smile... Though, his face kind of got stuck like that. It was okay. The best face to hide your true emotions with was a smiling one. Sans taught him that.

Even before that, he had to cope with physical injuries. There was the awkwardness of both of them having ill-fitting bones, mostly gotten as scraps or scatterings of bones. Aster was always lanky, having been given more bones as they were the first experiment, and Wingding being better shaped, though with less bones, giving him a strange almost 'work in progress' feel. Even still, he had the stronger bones, having been the 'good copy' to the 'prototype'.

He tendencies to gesture with his hands got him his name. Aster's was for the font they spoke in, always gentle and polite. Proper. He was a bit erratic. Which was how he'd ended up getting the scar from his eye to his mouth.

He had been going through training when he had seen Sans make an attack at Aster, who was dealing with Papyrus. He waited until the last minute, seeing they wouldn't realize, and launched suddenly into the way. Well, teleporting. He'd ended up taking the blast in the face, which broke his head at the eye and ripped upwards to the top of his head. Aster had been distraught, and Papyrus was exasperated. Sans... he was both pleased and displeased. Leaning towards displeasure. Aster had failed, Wing had ended up scarred, and his brother was discontent.

The other scar that now marred their- his, now- face, was Aster's. They had been fighting a human that had entered the underground at Sans' urging. The human pretended to be dead, so Aster had approached. Then the child lodged their toy knife into the skeletons face several times, creating a crevasse that connected their eye to their mouth. Sometimes, doing magic with that eye lit up their whole face.

Neither had tried to upset their mentors. Their 'family'. But, all in all, there was little they could have done. No one was perfect. They would always make some sort of mistake, and would always end up punished for their failures.

So was their life.


	3. Hope In Despair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Perhaps not all hope is lost

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A happy chapter. I own next to diddly, yadda yadda yadda.  
> Bold strike through is Wingdings  
> Bold italics is Aster  
> Underline is Frisk signing  
> 'Italic' is Wingdings signing  
> "Italics" is Aster talking

He could hear it. A whisper. The faint feeling of something stirring within. He kept quiet, listening with a frantic pulse. Then the soft words, such a familiar, soothing tone... ' _ **Are you there?**  _'

Wing almost wanted to cry, but that would draw attention, so he silently hugged himself tightly. ' ** ~~Yes... I'm here... I missed you. So much....~~ '** he felt a brief welling up of magic. Then a pair of ghostly arms wrapped around him as well. A single inky tear escaped, followed by a flow. He had to hide his face, so Sans wouldn't notice. **' ~~Where did you go, Star? I... I thought....~~** '

' ** _I wasn't able to really, properly manifest. It was difficult to do anything. So, I stopped trying. I'm sorry I worried you, Angel._** ' The hands vanished, and they quickly recovered, keeping a quiet mental conversation. They briefly talked about what had happened up to that point. And then the escape in better detail. Finally, they considered the fact they were on the surface. Maybe they would be able to get help? Sans and Papyrus couldn't really hold them anymore. Or, at least, couldn't kill off or bribe anyone who found them.

They waited, doing Sans' tests obediently, acting as if they were compliant because they were desperate for contact again. Even if it was rough. And the skeleton took no real notice, seemingly dismissing it as getting over shock. Maybe even a realization that they had no one else who cared for them. How wrong.

When the other finally left the lab, they waited several soulbeats longer, then collapsed into a puddle of goo. It took some doing, after being solidified, but by expending enough magic, they managed. And since they were so attuned to each other, they were able to let their thoughts and movements mesh to the point of them functioning as one. They slid under the door into the evening light. It was past sundown, but some orange lingered by the horizon. Tears welled up in their eyes, but neither allowed the other to cry. They had to escape first.

Staying as a sort of puddle, they surged through the shadowy grass, sticking out of plain sight so their chances of success would be higher. It was to their luck that Sans had become distracted at the other side of the house by his brother's cooking. They snaked beneath the windows and then made a dash to the neighbor's fence. They slipped through a crack and then formed, sneaking towards the house. The lights were on, and there was someone there.

Shaky hands raised, and then rapped quietly upon the wood. Within moments, they heard two doors opening. The skeleton's house, and the neighbor's. And before Sans could get him away from them, Toriel opened the door, Frisk at her side. The child waved and began signing. 'Oh! I remember you! You're the man from the room in waterfall, right? I was wondering if you'd come back. or even make it out.'

Gaster broke down, collapsing into himself momentarily, before Aster cleared their throat from the harsh liquid that seemed to forever coat it- the void- and spoke in somewhat rough and halting sentences. But they spoke. "... _It's been so long since we were able to speak to anyone... I... I am... I was trapped for so long within a place called the void. B-but m-my creator, Sans.... He brought me out. Us. ...B-but we need help. We wish only to live freely... as ourselves._ " And there was a brief inhale behind him. Too late now, huh Sans.

Toriel peered around the poor man, staring at the scientist with a somewhat harsh gaze. "What is the meaning of this?" But he had headed away, vanishing without a trace. Toriel instead focused on the amalgamate before them, cooing as she ushered them in. Frisk took a holey hand, clutching it tight as they signed with a free hand.

'So, what's your name?' they inquired as he was led to the kitchen and sat down. The Boss monster set to baking a pie for them, humming. 'And will you explain everything?'

Nodding slowly, he clasped his hand with the magic ones that formed. " _I am Aster._ " Then their hands briefly parted so they could sign with the skeletal ones ' _And I'm Wing-ding._ ' which was a combination of two words, considering the strangeness of his name. " _Wingdin Gaster, now. We were created by Sans and Papyrus. Perhaps they were lonely. Maybe we were merely a means to an end. It didn't matter. We were experimented on. Forced into one being. We were shattered across time and space when we fell in the CORE.... And were retrieved by Sans... We've been back maybe a day or two now. But we've been experiments for longer._ "

The two stilled at those words. There was a brief flicker as, unbidden, a flame surged to life and surrounded Toriel's clenched fist. To have thought her friend could have done something like that. "Our friend can separate you back into your own persons. And we will make sure the two who did this pay for-" But Wingdings was signing 'No' repeatedly. They wanted to be their own people, but no one had to be punished. "...If you are certain. But no one should suffer as you had under them. ...if they ever try to do anything to you, they will have to deal with myself." The Queen stated with such finality, there was no arguing. Instead, the purple flush that rose to the being's face was answer enough.

'He's cute! Mom, can we keep him, pleeeeease?' The flush was brighter, and both monster and human laughed. As Toriel nodded, always eager to have more to look after, Frisk's eyes brightened. 'You can be my brother! My little one, because I want to protect you! But my brother!' And it was so sweet he had no other choice but to agree to the demands. Even if they both felt 'little brother' wasn't really what they felt like.

"Well, we'll have some pie- you must be hungry after all of this, after all- and then we shall rest. Tomorrow, we shall talk to Alphys about separating you. ...I hope you will see them as much as family as we do, for we can always trust and count upon family."

The tears were anew, but he managed to smile even wider, and that was enough.

A family. Freedom. Love. ....What more could one want?

Besides perhaps butterscotch cinnamon pie!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought it would be cute if Aster called Wingdings 'Angel' and Wing called Aster 'Star'. Because wings and asterisks/stars  
> Also, Mom!Toriel is the best.  
> Feel free to let me know what you think, what I should fix, and anything else.


	4. Shifted Sight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alphys tries to do what she can for the experiment.

The next day was somewhat eventful. Toriel had made a breakfast of pancakes, Frisk had insisted they do a puzzle while they waited for Alphys to call back, and then they had been swept off to the other's house and adjoining lab.

Gaster sat anxiously on the table while the smaller monster darted around him. He exchanged a few worried looks with Toriel and Frisk, but only received smiles and thumbs up. He couldn't help but shiver, though, collapsing a bit into himself.

The spectral hands that often showed when Aster needed to wring their hands had appeared and were interlocked, rubbing against each other with barely contained fretting motions. Wingdings, noticing this, reached up to take them, holding them in his own.

Alphys finally paused, looking at Gaster. "W-w-well, I uh, should be able to r-r-reverse the combination.... Bu, uh, how did you g-g-get this way?"

Falling silent for a few moments, he heard her being to apologized but waved a hand dismissively. " _We were created through experimentation, but.... We were weak. When Monsters started Falling Down, we.... were hit hard and began to fall. As a last-ditch effort to keep us alive, we were merged._ " Aster explained.

"O-oh... That... may make th-things more d-d-difficult." Alphys winced, heading to the machine in the corner. She moved to turn it off, but Gaster was there, holding her hand.

His hands began signing, but in case she couldn't understand, Aster helped translate for Wingdings. " _The Amalgams were monsters who had Fallen Down and were combined through determination, right? The void works in a similar manner to determination. It will hold us together. But we can't separate by ourselves. ....We need your help. Please."_

Eyes lidded, and Alphys sighed. Then she opened the door to the machine. "O-o-okay. I-if you're sure, then w-w-we'll try!" She replied, sounding like she was summing up her courage as he eyes opened, glasses reflecting the light as she glanced up.

The being slipped into the machine, watching Toriel and Frisk until the door closed. Outside, Alphys worked furiously to make sure that everything was set up correctly. That it would work. It should be able to separate them, but she wasn't sure how well it would work. She looked down at her hands, then clenched them. It had to work.

"O-o-okay, starting start-up s-s-sequence. You two, pu-put on goggles from the table behind you, o-or leave the room." she instructed.

The two nodded, grabbing a pair of goggles, strapping them on and watching. Alphys did the same, flipping a switch.

The machine buzzed, then began to glow. It slowly rumbled, then seemed to shut off. Alphys briefly panicked, looking around for the cause of the failure. Then it lit up, and actually forced her back as it became unbearably bright and hot. Even with goggles on, they had to look away and shield their eyes.

When the glow finally dimmed, they looked back. To their immediate horror, the door swung open, and the chamber was empty.

The three searched, and searched. But there was nothing. No sign of Gaster. They tried looking around the lab, the house, and then town. They tried asking everyone. Even Sans and Papyrus. But from their immediate concerned expressions, there was no possibility of them knowing the location.

Eventually, the monsters were gathered in the square, getting ready for a search party. Toriel had arranged it, and Asgore- wanting to make up in anyway he could-, had summoned everyone he could, asking them to help. "If not for me, then for your beloved Queen."

To no avail. They did not find them anywhere.

When it was late, only Frisk and Toriel remained, searching. The others had given up, or had tired out. Even Toriel was beginning to have doubts. "Child, perhaps we should try again in the morning." she suggested as Frisk climbed up the nearby mountain. "...Frisk, perhaps we should turn back. It's dangerous." She followed, then sighed, surrounding the younger with her fire. "Frisk, listen to me!"

Frisk turned, and for the first time, their eyes were open wide. Tears were sliding down their face, and they were shaking with repressed sobs. Their voice, soft and raspy from disuse, tugged at Toriel's heartstrings while the words themselves carried a weight in the form of regret.

" _Mom, i-it's my fault. I should have reloaded. Before they got into the machine. But I was afraid. ...I... I should have--_ "

"there was nothin' ta do, kiddo." The voice behind them rumbled. It was Sans. He had his hands shoved deep in his pockets, and his gaze was averted. He glanced up, looking drained. "gaster made his own decision. Even if you reloaded, the result would be the same." he looked down.

Before they could retort, before Toriel could get angry, they heard a voice up ahead.

" _And I told you not to do that! ...Don't say sorry to me, apologize to them! ...Good. Now, Angel, don't be so silly next time. He was just as frightened as us._ "

The group perked up as a pair of skeletons- one tall and somewhat awkward, while the other somewhat small but generally comfortable with them self- came into view. The two looked over, the smaller hesitating as eyes flashed violet and flickered to just behind their adoptive family. The second, a lavender hue, looked to the smaller, then over. Then the larger continued forwards, coming into full view.

Toriel's light illuminated them, and then the figure floating just behind them in a pair of spectral hands. The size made them almost look like wings, but that wasn't reason to stare. Instead, it was the small white figure in green and gold that lay in the palms.

Tori was frozen. Wingdings looked up, then offered a lopsided smile. His hands flashed in sign, even as a somewhat autotune voice spoke. " **SORRY THAT WE UP AND VANISHED... WE WERE DRAWN BACK INTO THE UNDERGROUND, TO WATERFALL. BEFORE WE LEFT, WE COULD SENSE SOMETHING THERE. SOME THINGS THERE. WE PLAN TO RETURN FOR THE OTHERS LATER, BUT WE FOUND HIM, AND THOUGHT WE SHOULD BRING HIM BACK. HE PANICKED WHEN WE FOUND HIM, AND WE PANICKED.... AND I KIND OF FLUNG HIM? A BIT? I KNOCKED HIM OUT, B-BUT WE HEALED HIM!** "

Toriel moved past them, taking the boy and holding him tight. Crying. "Thank you for bringing him back..." she whispered. She kissed either on the cheek, causing a purple glow to gather on both faces. Then the two shared a look and moved forwards.

The two stood before Sans. Wing hung back a bit, but Aster moved close enough to touch the other. They knelt, reaching out, setting a hand on his shoulder. " _We forgive you. ...We may not have full trust in you, but... we forgive you. If you... want to come back into our lives.... we won't say no._ "

Sans backed away, turning. He hesitated, then looked back. "i think i'd like that. papyrus too. ...see ya 'round." he murmured, then vanished.

Aster stood, looking to Frisk and Toriel with a gentle smile. " _Well, we should head home. It's late, after all._ "

Tomorrow was, in fact, another day.


	5. Oozing Decay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This can be seen as out of canon if you'd rather a happier story.

Wingdings was pacing. He did this when he needed to think. Aster gently bounced in their seat, face set in a nervous expression. Toriel had been looking after Asriel and Frisk had gone with Asgore as ambassador. Although he should have been locked up, when the truth about the underground, the war, the barrier, falling down.... When everything came to light... It was forgiven. Asgore did as his people begged him to. Had struggled to do things peacefully until the war and eventual death of his children had forced the idea that humans were evil. And then Frisk arrived. Besides, most of the children were old. Too old to even have any living relatives anymore. No one left to mourn them. Still, Frisk was the human that had freed them, so they were responsible. This meeting was to establish a potential micro-nation to protect the monsters. This all was not the reason for his pacing or their concern.

They had gotten a call from Papyrus. Sans had been working in the lab again, and requested their presence. They didn't want to go. Aster had protested. Wingdings had signed violent threats and swears, but were calmed by their sibling. As it was, they were left with a conundrum. Sans had apparently insisted it was urgent. It was a health-related concern. One they couldn't ignore. Aster finally stood up. " _Angel, I think we need to go._ " Wingdings turned, looking betrayed. " _E-even if Lady Toriel can't protect us right now, a-and the A-Ambassador is busy, we have to. We have to face out demons and prove we're stronger than we were._ " They stated, firm in their belief. The other's face softened and their was a hesitant signing of 'Star' before the alternate skeleton rose to their full height instead of hunching over.

" **YES. WE WILL PROVE TO SANS THAT WE ARE STRONGER NOW. WE WILL NOT ALLOW HIM TO CONTROL US AS HE ONCE DID.** " A feeling briefly overwhelmed them, but they brushed it off and moved in unison towards the door. Still, Wingdings placed his hand on the door and paused, looking to Aster. " **IF HE SO MUCH AS TRIES TO TOUCH YOU IN ANY WAY, I WILL REVOKE OUR EARLIER PROMISE. I WILL NOT ALLOW HIM TO HURT YOU ANYMORE.** " Aster smiled, finding this reaction adorable, and pecked his face with a slight clack of teeth against bone. The instant violet raced over his expression and he pulled Aster into a tight hug, nuzzling the other cheerily.

The duo headed out from the house to the other's residence, to the lab in the back. The door swung open nearly soundlessly. They kept it open behind them. Just in case. They headed down to where Sans waited. He gestured to the table, but neither budged. He sighed. "I need to check your vitals. Then we can get into the reason I called you here." he stated. They shared an uneasy look. Then Aster took a deep breath and moved forwards to take their seat.

Wingdings lurked anxiously behind Sans, watching his motions intently. The regular tests. They paused when Sans had paused and looked to Aster. "...your soul. i need to see it. fractures and void residue." he explained. Aster was cautious, but they closed their eyes and brought forth the heart. To them, it was a lavender shade, perseverance. It had a few tiny fractures, but nothing new. He collected it the second Sans reached for it. The smaller skeleton looked annoyed, but let him. Then he turned to Wingdings.

The awkward, medium-sized skeleton sat on the table, going through with the same tests. Again, there was the hesitation for his soul. He wrung his hands, then signed. " **I DO NOT FEEL AS IF I COULD BRING IT OUT CURRENTLY. I... I THINK YOU MUST PASS ON THIS TEST.** " But Sans shook his head. His eye lit up blue and the two made a noise of panic. Wingding could feel his soul getting heavy. Then it was yanked from him. The pain was unbearable.

His soul, on first inspection, looked regular. Violet hued and about as fractured as Aster's. But then the soul pulsed and black began to leak from the cracks and splattered to the floor. Sans grabbed the soul, despite protests, only to recoil as the black tar-like substance became too painful.

Wingdings shoved the soul back into his chest, wincing as his robes were burned through where his soul had entered. His bones were seemingly scorched from the re-entrance, but the black stopped leaking once the soul was back behind his ribs. They stared at the sizzling material on the floor. "...that's what i was afraid of." Sans sighed. "the void is holding you together, but it's volatile at best... decay incarnate at it's worst. the acidic properties alone..." he shook his head.

"the void residue i collected day one began to grow and burned through pretty much every container i put it in. with the exception of a magic based one that held the residue away from the sides... and the magic is being eaten away on that. i ran some tests and made up a little simulation. if it proceeds at the rate that the other residue did, it will consume your soul in three days. more than that, it will take you and whatever else that it has dissolved into the void and be stuck there. p e r m a n e n t l y." His eyelights vanished and the two recoiled.

" _I-is there anything we can do?_ " Aster asked softly. To their dismay, Sans shrugged and shook his head.

"i dunno. but one thing's for sure-- you gotta be contained and monitored."

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think. This was my first attempt at anything Undertale related, so if you have any suggestions, just tell me!


End file.
